


Love You Down

by Honey_Rae_Pluto, softnsquishable



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miscarriage, Modern Era, Mpreg, Pregnant Roger Taylor (Queen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Rae_Pluto/pseuds/Honey_Rae_Pluto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Roger is twenty five years older than Brian, a complete generational gap that means he never fully believed their relationship would get very far.But now Brian is suggesting they start a family.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, new work for the new year, huh?
> 
> Hope you've all had a cracker, just a quick intro to this new story, it's another rp based collab with @softnsquishable (check out her work she's amazing), as always I'll be doing the bulk of the editing and posting but feel free to direct questions in her direction she does get them. Also usual business, asks or requests go to either of our tumblrs (same usernames) and just shoot.
> 
> So this story does have an age difference element, but don't worry all above board, and all with a happy ending!
> 
> Love Pluto xx

"Love? Love I've brought the food!" Brian called upstairs when he came in, handing his coat up on the door to dry a bit, "Fish and chips for you, I got Yorkshire pudding with it instead."

"Coming, dear." Roger adjusted his shirt as he walked down the stairs. "You have a nice stroll this morning? Not too cold?"

"Not worth buttoning up," he got the plates out, "I sent you some snaps of the squirrels in Hyde park, did you get em?"

"I made them disappear by mistake." He shook his head. "Why can't you just text the things?"

"I was on Snapchat anyway, it's quicker." He shrugged, "The lads are talking about doing a school reunion, ten years since primary."

"Oh now you're just bragging about your age." He sat at the table. "Sounds like fun. But you don't want to take your 'dad' here with you."

"Don't start that again, of course I want to bring you with me, you're my boyfriend, Rog," Brian gave him a serious look as he handed him the food, "I love you, I'm not going to hide you away."

Roger sighed. "Come on, Brian, think about the looks you'll get. And I'll have nothing to talk about with any of them.

"I don't care about the looks, the lads know I'm dating someone a few years older anyway," Brian crossed his arms, "And like Cozy and Gwil are bringing partners, it's not going to be weird. School's haven't changed since you were at them."

"A few years. Alright, fine." He started tucking into the food. "But no boomer jokes."

"As if I'd make a boomer joke," Brian shook his head, "Nah, There's going to be a bunch of teachers there and some drinks, it'll be class."

"You weren't a troublemaker back then, were you?" Roger asked. "Haven't talked about it much."

"What, aged twelve? No, I had a telescope and my ds, I was fairly chill. If I got in trouble it was usually Cozy's fault, he used to hide the smart board pens."

"Oh, brilliant. And I'm guessing none of you were snitches."

"Nah, mind you it was a tiny class, there was only ten of us," Brian told him, "The reunion is the two years below me too, bring the numbers up. It'll be no different from how your school was."

"Things change in twenty five years, Mr. May." He shrugged. "The teachers might be able to relate though."

"It won't have changed, did you still play bbd and get banned every time? Still try bend the rules on uniform? Still think the geography teacher was definitely a pedo?"

"Well the second two definitely. Not sure about BBD, what is that exactly?"

"British bull dogs, except it changed to jungle run or kabadi if it was banned after someone got hurt."

"Ah." He shook his head. "We only got busted a few times for smoking, but no one really cared about that I don't think."

"What at primary school?" Brian raised an eyebrow, smiling softly, "Could you be any more rock and roll?"

Roger smiled a little. "I was having a few a day at twelve. I only did it till I was about your age, just to be cool. Then I realized it was sorta pointless. And no good for you."

"I'm glad, I want you healthy," he nodded, "At least it's been a while, won't affect you now."

"That's what I'm hoping. I'd want to stick around for you too, dear."

"And for our kids? If we have any?"

"Is this you wanting a cat again? I told you it has to be hypoallergenic, no strays."

"No, well yes, I do still want a cat, but I'm on about actually babies, little versions of us."

"...I see." Roger set his fork down. "Brian, think about it for a moment. I'm nearly fifty years old. Not really child having age, is it?"

"You're still in your forties, it's perfectly possible, you do want children, don't you?"

"It's not that I don't WANT them, Brian, but… well, really, I'm old for a parent. I'm healthy, but even then, how long will I last? For our kids, grandkids… be realistic."

"Don't start this, you've not got a best before date. You will be alive for decades to come, we could have a family and still be around for grandkids and even great grandkids. You just have to believe."

"I really don't know about this, Brian," he admitted. "It really seems sort of stacked against us."

"Just consider it, yeah, we might not have all the time in the world, but we've still got ages, and I've always wanted to be a dad."

"I will." He finished his breakfast and helped clear away the dishes. Of course he'd thought about it. And he'd figured it would be about the time Brian would move on, he was surprised it had even gone on this long, Brian was only just twenty two, he had an entire career ahead of him, Roger at best was looking at retiring in a few years.

Brian hugged him while he was at the sink, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on Roger's head. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course." He nodded. "I love you too, dear."

"I've spoken to my parents by the way, I'll be here with you for Christmas this year." Brian told him, "Our first Christmas as a couple that we can spend together."

Roger smiled softly. "I'm looking forward to it, darling."

"They seem to be warming up to you, I know it's taken a few years but this is good."

"I'm basically closer to them than you in age; only a year younger, I'd be very concerned in their shoes."

"We didn't start dating until I was nineteen, that's more than over the age limit. They just need to calm down "

Roger shrugged. "Still a little strange, dear. Nothing wrong with it, it's just a lot.

"I don't care, you're my lot, and I wouldn't have it any other way," Brian promised, giving him a little squeeze, "Do we NEED to go to work?"

"I suppose not today." He put his hands on Brian's.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," he pecked at Rogers neck, "I can think of something better to be doing."

"Oh, I see." He stepped back into him a bit more.

"Mhm," The pecks turned to nips, his hands sliding up the hem of his shirt, "Could kill a few hours at least."

Roger smiled and nodded, humming in agreement. "Yeah? alright then. You can be in charge."

"Cheeky git, I'm always in charge, you just get bossy," he scoffed, "You are just so irresistible."

"So you say." He turned to kiss his cheek.

"You're the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen, Roger," He kept his hands wondering, "I'd never let you get out of bed if it was up to me."

"Oh, stop it." Roger turned to face him now. "You don't need to flatter me, I'm yours."

"I'm not saying it to flatter you, I'm saying it cause it's true. I'm the luckiest man alive, coming home to you every night."

Roger cupped his face gently. "You're an angel, you know. I got so lucky with you."

Brian leaned in to kiss him, only pulling away when they needed breath, "Come on, let me show you how much I love you."

"Alright, love, alright." Roger ruffled his hair gently. "I'm all yours."

*** 

Afterwards Brian lay in bed next to him, still naked under the thin sheet as he relaxed a little, leaning his head on Roger's shoulder, "How're you feeling?"

"Younger." He held his hand. "Loved. You always make me feel good, you know."

"It wasn't too rough on you was it?" Brian turned to look at him, "I don't want to hurt you."

"No, no." He shook his head. "I'd tell you if you did."

"Good. You're the best, you know?"

He smiled softly. "Thank you."

"You remember our first time? Seems like ages ago now."

He nodded. "I couldn't believe it then. Still hard to believe now."

"It's been three years, it seems to get better every time, you know. Or maybe I just know what I'm doing more, but that's not the point."

"Experience certainly doesn't hurt," he agreed. "Handsome lad. I really am lucky."

"Some of the comments the next day were certainly something," Brian added, smiling at the memory, "Kinda funny now I look back on it "

Roger put an arm over him. "Yeah? Tell me the ones you remember."

"Umm, what's his face, the guy who plays keys, him asking if you got confused with daycare, Mack genuinely asking if I was trying to get a promotion - actually there was a lot about sugar daddies, Crystal knew a bit better and guessed Cougar. I'm pretty sure no one really understood the relationship."

Roger shook his head. "Course not. It's still shocking, nasty articles come out about it."

"Babe you shouldn't be reading them, I've the red tops blocked on my phone, they're always wrong about us."

"You say that and expect it not to be confusing," he replied. "It's just what comes up. I don't pay too much mind to it."

"I've been outright asked enough times if this is just a way of getting extra money enough times to know," Brian carded his fingers through Roger's hair, "Even the managers and execs think it."

"Of course. An easy way in." He shook his head. "It's not right. I don't want that for you."

"Roger I can fight my own battles," Brian insisted, "Even Foster realised that after I turned him down. I love you for you, no other reason."

He kissed his head. "You're the best, babe. I love you too."

"Please stop reading that nonsense then, it doesn't do you any good, it's crippling for your mental health," Brian told him, "We know the truth and it's all that matters "

"I'll try to indulge less," he promised, giving him a little kiss.

"Great. I'm going to shower before we head to the studio, care to join?"

"Mmhmm." He got up with him. "Let's go,  
we want to come out of it ready for work, so no funny business."


	2. Chapter 2

"Here," he handed Roger the glass of wine, looking around at the old school foyer. The reunion was just starting, he'd not seen any of his friends yet but the group chat had revealed they'd be there any moment, "It's not changed any, this place."

"Not bad," Roger told him, looking around. "Glad you didn't go to too much of a tory place."

"You absolute commie," Brian nudged him, "No this place isn't too middle class, even for north London there was a fair share of cockney geezers."

"Oh brilliant." He took a sip. "I'll drive tonight, though, so don't worry about that."

"Are you sure? I don't mind letting you have a night off," Brian looked down at him.

Roger shrugged. "Your reunion. Have fun."

"Right, right. Come on, you want the tour while we wait for this to start?"

Roger nodded and followed his lead. He'd let him do his spiel.

Brian took him around, pointing out all the places he remembered, telling some short stories too. "I think this is still the computer suite, yes it i- god that better not be photos."

"Oh yes, finally." Roger walked over to look at the walls. "Here they are. Let's see if I can pick you out.

"Probably not, without the height and the hair you wouldn't recognize me."

"Hm, you're right. I'm stuck between a few vaguely similar children.

"Second from the left, middle row," Brian pointed, "My hair was very light brown back then."

"Aw, precious." Roger smiled. "Which year is this? Can't be more than nine years old."

"2007? Or very early the next year," Brian worked out, "I started in 2002 so that'll be the earliest."

"Oh I have to see those then." Now it made Roger curious what the kid would look like if there was a bit of Taylor thrown in. This was an idea.

"Ugh," Brian didn't stop him from going through the year book, finding the mugshots of them from nursery, "I don't even have front teeth in that photo."

"Oh that's brilliant," he smiled. "I'll have to find mine sometime, they're something to see."

"Oh please, I'd love to see all the photos of you growing up and everything," Brian nodded, "You don't talk much about it."

"There wasn't too much excitement," he told him. "Not like you had with your "only nineties kids" nostalgia video montages."

"Bear behaving badly was a good show, we should all have nostalgia for it," he argued, "Anyway, I'm sure you got up to loads of shit, you were in a band at the time."

"Rock and roll." He nodded. "Sometimes I even sang from the drums.

"You have to show me the songs when we get home," Brian told him surely, "And photos if you have them."

"Whatever makes you happy, dear."

"There he is." Gwil game over and gave Brian a squeeze. "We've been looking for you. Going down memory lane? Don't let Ben know there's photos for god's sake."

"Apparently," Brian nodded, hugging back, "You took your time, thought you'd bailed."

"We've got a very special guest, in case you'd forgotten. And Ben and he are very eager to meet you… well, he's asleep, but Ben's excited anyway."

"Oh yeah, sorry I couldn't make the stag do, work got in the way," Brian told him, "This is Roger, my boyfriend."

"How do you do?" Roger offered him his hand.

"Wonderful to meet the man in person," Gwil told him, slightly taken aback. Brian had said a few years, which he'd thought had just meant late twenties, maybe even early thirties at a push. But this man was way older... "I've only heard good things."

"We'll he's the best thing to happen to me, G, I've only got good things to say," Brian smiled, "Come in then, I want to meet this little guy."

"Yes, c'mon then." He led them back to the main room, through the small crowd that had formed. Ben was standing near a corner, gently bouncing a tiny little creature in a pair of pajamas with feet. He walked over to meet them. "Hey. guys. Feels like it's been forever, Gwil."

"You must be Ben, lovely to finally put a face to a name," Brian smiled, "And who's this handsome fella?"

"This is Noah Edward Lee. He's just turned five weeks old." 

"Oh bless him, he's tiny." Roger smiled at the little one, taking in everything from his little beanie to his mitted hands that were tucked near his tiny pudgy cheeks.

"Aww, isn't he cute," Brian cooed, "So much more adorable than his dad. Congratulations by the way, it's so lovely to see such a nice family."

"Thank you." Ben adjusted him gently. "I'm sure he'll grow into his handsome papa's looks soon." 

"Darn right." Gwil put his arm around Ben, gently touching one of the baby's little fists. "Such a good boy too, not very fussy at all. But when he bawls, he really goes for it."

"So did you, you git, don't think anyone's forgotten the rugby incident," Brian teased, "But really, I'm so glad everything worked out for you, you deserve it "

"Thanks, mate." Gwil nodded. "You wanna try and hold him? He's gonna be out a bit longer."

"Of course," Brian gently was handed the little one, still cooing over him, "Look at you with those tiny little hands and feet, aren't you just lovely? Yes you are."

"He was born seven pounds, but he's just below right now, recovering the fluid loss." Ben watched the little one nap in Brian's arms. "Really is the best baby in the whole world. I'm so lucky."

"You are, honestly mate if you ever need babysitters he's welcome at mine and Roger's."

"Of course," Roger agreed, staying close to Brian and observing the baby. "You're probably still at the 'i can't leave him alone' phase, but soon you'll want a few hours for dinner or something." 

"I'll definitely have Gwil let you know," Ben told them. "Do you guys… have any kids?"

"No, no none at the moment," Brian replied, for him it was definitely just a matter of time in his mind, "Still trying to sort through work and everything."

"Ah, right." Ben nodded. "You seem like a natural, though."

"You can't go wrong with little ones, they just want love and attention," he answered, "Maybe one day though."

"Yeah. Have to look into it." Roger nodded, timidly holding the baby's foot for a moment.

Brian didn't say much else, knowing he'd hit a nerve on Roger. He rocked the baby a while longer, eventually giving him back to his mama.

Ben took him, adjusting him a little as he blinked his big blue eyes open. "Hey there, honey. Yeah, people everywhere, huh?"

"Poor thing hasn't a clue what's going on," Brian smiled, taking Roger's hand, "Probably terrified."

"Yes, little sweetheart." Roger watched the baby cuddle into Ben. "But he knows his mama and dad are here, that's what matters.

"Safe and sound," Brian added, "Oh there's a horrible picture of Gwil in the yearbook by the way, think you'll probably enjoy it Ben."

"Fuck sake."

Ben grinned. "I'll head back that way soon. Might have to give bub a little walk anyways." "

Oh no," Gwil whined, glaring playfully at Brian before followed Ben down the hall.

Brian chuckled watching them disappear. "I'm glad they sorted themselves out, I think they were on the rocks until quite recently."

"Oh I'm glad too. Lovely couple, beautiful baby." He was actually sincere when he said that.

"Hopefully we're all going to try to keep in touch now, likely to be seeing a lot more of them," Brian nodded, "I think the rest of my friends are still at uni."

"Hm." He held his hand. "You really were natural with that creature."

"Babies are just so adorable, you can't tell me you don't just want to cuddle up to them all day."

Roger shook his head. "I agree with you."

"There we go then," Brian smiled, "We should probably get back to mingling, see who else we bump into."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Just a fill chapter, hope everyone is enjoying it so far, I promise thing's will start to pick up soon!
> 
> Love all the comments by the way, they really do help!


	3. Chapter 3

Roger kept close to him, saying hi to a few others. It was definitely earning a look here and there, if Brian noticed (and he probably did) he wasn't letting on. 

"Who'd you bring with you?" one of the boys asked (he'd always been sort of a knobhead). "All these years later you still can't get a date? You're meant to be a big rockstar now or something."

Brian sighed, barely managing not to roll his eyes, "Hello again Kyle. No Roger is my date, he's my boyfriend."

"...for real?" Kyle looked them over. "Brian, I didn't think you were the sort to be, like… kinky with cougars."

"Yes for real," Brian gave him a stern look, standing slightly in front of Roger, "It's a proper relationship, I'm not a toy boy."

Roger nodded, putting a hand on Brian's back. He didn't need to get too worked up. 

"When did this start? How'd you meet this guy?"

"Started just after high school, met him when I auditioned for his band," Brian told him, "I've been with him for three years now."

"Oh my God, you were basically a minor." 

"Come off it, I wasn't that much of a creep," Roger stated. "And Brian's his own man, he's doing what makes him happy."

"Minimum age is sixteen, Kyle, it was all perfectly legal and Roger is what I want in life." Brian was getting tired of the accusations, voice going hard, but seemingly the message wasn't being out across.

"I hope you don't spend all your royalties of fucking viagra." 

"Right, c'mon." Roger grabbed Brian's arm and tugged him away. "Block them, that's what you said, right?"

"That's right," Brian wrapped his arm around him securely, "You're mine."

"Of course you are." He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure there are more non-twats here."

"He was always like that, some people don't change," Brian told him, "There's Cozy over there and the old art teacher by the wine."

Roger nodded and looked over. "Something a little familiar about him. The teacher, not Cozy."

"We can go over. He was actually alright from what I remember, doubled as a music teacher," Brian told him, "Bit of an alcoholic, but that's to be expected."

"Really?" Roger put his hands in his pockets. "Yes. Lead the way."

Brian brought them over, refilling his own glass as he said his greetings, "Hello again, sir, do you remember me at all?"

"Oh goodness sakes, child, you've grown into a poodle." 

"Freddie Mercury." Roger looked him over again. So much had changed. He seemed… more muscular? A haircut, a moustache. From a distance he'd never have seen it.

"You two know each other?" Brian looked between them, noticing the body language. Clearly yes. 

"Evening blondie," Freddie gave him a look, grinning slightly, "Haven't seen you in donkeys years."

"Christ, it has." Roger smiled. "How on God's green earth did you start teaching?"

"The band never worked out, ended up here for a while, ended up staying really." He nodded, "Still have about a million ideas for it all, but that's another story. What brings you here?"

"I'm, uh… with my boyfriend." He gestured to Brian.

Brian took his hand again, nodding at that, "So you pair have history then?"

"We knew each other ages ago," Roger told him. "Freddie's band used to play shows with mine."

"I wish I'd known that sooner," Brian smiled, "Unexpected coincidence."

"Well you were too young," Freddie said. "Speaking of, uh...Rog..." 

"It's fine, Freddie," he sighed. "Nothing weird going on, I promise. Genuinely love him, and he feels the same."

"He's right, Mr M," Brian agreed, "We've been dating for ages and no there isn't some form of deal before you ask."

"I trust you," he told them. "Roger was never the nonce-y type."

"We could set up a half decent jam session at some point," Brian commented, "I'm sure you'd be welcome to join in."

"Sounds exciting." Freddie nodded. "We'll have to keep in touch."

"See, told you it was a good idea to come with me," Brian nudged Roger lightly, "Do you know anyone else here?"

"Haven't recognized anyone else," Roger told him. 

"Tim was here for a bit earlier, Staffle," Freddie said. "I think he was already drunk when he arrived. Got escorted out."

"English teacher?" Brian looked at him, "That's mind bending to now see teachers as people, I used to think you just lived in the school."

"Tim had a group too, Humpy Bong." Roger shook his head. "It was… alright."

"I think I remember him playing at golden time when we were little, you know the thing with the magic chair you have to earn," Brian nodded, sipping his wine, "I didn't know his band were called that though."

"He and Roger had a thing for a while," Freddie added over his glass. 

"Hey." Roger looked at him. "Don't make it sound serious."

"Really? When was this happening?" Brian raised an eyebrow. He wasn't jealous, no, no he definitely wasn't. This was probably before he was born. No he wasn't in the slightest bit jealous.

"Decades ago," Roger assured him. "I was your age then. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Good," Brian slid his arm around his waist, "I don't want to have to fight Mr Staffle to keep you mine."

"Never." He kissed his cheek. "I'm all yours."

Brian nodded, relaxing but staying close. "It was lovely seeing you again, Mr M."

"You too Brian, and Rog." He nodded. "I'll email you my number."

"Brilliant," he smiled, "I'll try to get some people together for the jam."

"Wonderful, darling, wonderful." 

"See you, Freddie." Roger walked off with Brian.

"That was something," Brian said once they were alone, "Never expected that."

Roger shook his head. "Me neither."

"Do you want to keep mingling or call it a day?"

"I might be able to stand a bit more before my social juice runs out."

"I've had about three glasses of social juice, gonna give it a rest before I get any further than tipsy."

"I wasn't talking about the alcohol, you dork." He poked him gently. "But probably a good idea anyways."

"Say an hour and we quit?" Brian asked, "We can avoid the pricks "

"Good thinking. You navigate, you know who they are." 

They were actually having a nice time for the next forty five minutes or so, sticking to people Brian was still friends with and ignoring the looks. At that point people started to leave, Gwil and Ben taking their little one home and Cozy's boyfriend coming to pick him up. Freddie seemed to have disappeared too, leaving Brian and Roger heading back to the cloakroom to leave too.

"Fucking hell, talk about an OAPedo," a voice sneered, Brian just ignored it, "He probably can't cum without having a heart attack."

Roger glared back at the voice. "Come off, even that'd be more action than you've had in a long time I think."

"You what, granddad?" He asked, "You gonna stick around to pick up some more kids in the morning?"

"Fuck off and leave us be." Roger pulled his jacket on.

"Sorry, you've got to put him to sleep, must be well past his bedtime."

"Rog, just ignore them."

"I'm trying, it's getting past the point, Bri.

"Come on, we're going." Brian started leading him out.

"Certainly something if you fuck him then have to check under the bed for monsters."

Roger grabbed Brian's hand a bit tightly. Had to just keep going at this point. Maybe a bit faster.

"Does he need a walking stick? I suppose they'll get a free bus pass, ones an infant the other senile."

"Just go to hell, would you?" Roger grumbled, grabbing the keys.

"I think you'll be getting there first, grim reaper perks up every time you cough."

Roger opened the door and got into the car, shutting it without another word.

Brian heard the last few insults, ignoring them as he got in beside him. "Roggie, don't mind them. Drunks and idiots."

"I know, I know." He started the car, driving them home basically in silence.

Brian leaned back, just watching him. "I love you."

"I know." He turned a corner. "I love you too. Or those comments wouldn't mean anything.

"I know they don't, just pretend it never happened," Brian nodded, "Everything else was fun, and we got to meet the cute baby."

"We certainly did." He parked the car, unlocking the doors and getting out. He still seemed quiet… determined?

Brian followed behind him after some fumbling, still a little wine addled, but just happy to be back home after all that.

Roger tugged him upstairs gently. He sat Brian on the bed, then sat beside him and kissed him before he could blink.

"Someone's excited," Brian smiled, kissing back, "Didn't think you'd be so eager after all that."

"The opposite." He held his hand. "You still want kids?"

"Of course, I always have," Brian nodded, not quite piecing it all together yet.

"Then let's have one, tonight. Prove them wrong." He gave him another kiss.

"Roger I thought you were thinking it through still?" Brian paused him, "It's a massive thing to just decide randomly."

He sighed softly. "Really... I've wanted kids for ages. But I never thought… I mean, I really thought I was too old and no one would actually want to have kids with me. I was certain that when you got to this point you would move on. A few others have."

"Never, really I want nothing more than to start a family with you, have you pregnant with our little ones."

"Then let's do it. Middle fingering those assholes is just a bonus."

"As if you'd ever needed Viagra," Brian joked, "They couldn't be more wrong about you."

"You bet they are." He kissed his lips firmly.

Brian pulled Roger into his lap, hand tugging at the buttons of his shirt. "You think it'll work tonight?"

"Only one way to find out," he purred

Brian grinned, pulling the shirt off of him, rubbing his sides, "God you're beautiful."

"Oh, is someone else excited now?" he smirked

"I'm always excited when I see your body," He started on Roger's belt, "Can probably do a good few rounds tonight."

"Oh, brilliant." He pulled Brian's shirt over his head

"Nowhere to be tomorrow... Can look as unpresentable as we like."

"I love the way your clever, dirty little mind works."

"Of course you do," Brian kissed him again, pulling at his bottom lip gently, "I'll make it good for you."

Roger softly moaned. Brian knew how to push all his buttons in the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"This is it then." Roger set the test on the counter, washing his hands and sitting down with Brian. They had five minutes.

Five minutes that would decide a hell of a lot about the rest of their lives.

"...yeah," Brian had been fidgeting all morning, antsy to find out if they were. He knew the odds weren't so hot, but he wanted this. "How're you feeling?"

"Ill. But that's just the way it's been." He took his hand nervously.

"It'll be fine," he wasn't sure who he was convincing, "It'll be positive."

"And if it isn't… we start looking at back ups. Getting a surrogate, or maybe adopting-"

"IF it isn't, yeah. But we should at least try IVF or some other treatments first, try to keep it between us."

"Suppose you're right." Roger nodded. "We can look into it, see what the doctor says."

"You're healthy enough, I don't see why it wouldn't work naturally," Brian commented, "Even if it all goes to pot and we end up adopting, it'll still be our baby."

"Of course it will. No matter what. They'll get all the love in the world."

"Say you are pregnant, we have our family, do you want more after that?"

He nodded. "I think two, maybe three if we wanna push it then."

"We can always foster or adopt later on," Brian told him. He knew that Roger had maybe five years of being able to do it naturally left, whereas he had decades, but he didn't care.

"Yeah. Let's take it one baby at a time, alright?" He glanced up at the counter.

"Alright. Don't feel pressured into making any of these choices, by the way, if you don't want to you can just tell me."

"Of course." Roger reached up and grabbed the test. "You tell me what it says, okay?"

"Right," Brian took it, carefully looking at it. "Oh shit... Roger."

"What?" He looked at him. "...bad?'

Brian pulled him into a bone crushing hug, "Thank you, Roger you've done it. You've given us our baby."

Roger hugged him back tight. "Really? We… it's come out with a plus sign?"

"Yeah, yeah there's a plus," Brian nodded, close to tearing up, "You're having a baby. My baby."

Roger let out a breath of relief, resting his head on his shoulder. "Oh, that's wonderful… it's amazing, dear." He was a bit stunned.

"We'll have to start planning out appointments and making sure they're safe, and then telling people and getting the house ready and all that."

"We have time, love, plenty of time." He kissed his forehead.

"When are they due?" Brian asked, hand already pressed against Rogers flat stomach, "April, May ish?"

Roger nodded. "Yeah, early May. The doctor will give us a better date."

"We've got time then, we can tell our families after Christmas, and start baby proofing the house in spring. I don't know what the schedules are for work but we'll make them manageable for you."

Roger smiled. "Of course. Baby comes first."

"Baby," Brian nodded, "I can't believe you're pregnant. Fuck, our baby in there? We should've done this ages ago."

Roger chuckled softly. "I may have had a different reaction then."

"Would it have made our relationship any different? I mean we could already have had a three year old."

"I don't know if it was the right time. You were nineteen."

"So? I was hardly immature, I would've gone and done everything I could've at the time."

"I think it's best you got to have at least a little bit of a young life.

"I don't care for it, not when I'll be a dad soon," Brian told him sincerely, "I love you."

"I love you too, angel." He kissed his cheek. "I better get off the floor and find an OB/GYN now."

"Here I'll help you up," Brian was on his feet immediately, offering him a hand, "Do you want anything for the sickness?"

He shook his head. "Not right now, it's fine."

"Right, right," Brian was pretty much stuck to his side, "We'll have a look, oh and Mr M dmed me his details so we can have some nice relaxed studio sessions by the end of this week."

"We'll certainly have something," he agreed with a little nod. "Been a while since I've drummed."

"You won't have forgotten," Brian assured him, "It's been a while since I've been on Red too."

Roger smiled. "You're brilliant at it, you know."

"I'm hardly an expert, technically I've not ever had lessons or anything."

"Sometimes virtuosos don't need lessons." He kissed his cheek.

"You're too nice to me," Brian shook his head, "I don't deserve you."

"Oh yes you do," he told him, walking into the kitchen to start on some breakfast

"You think the little one will be musical?" Brian cocked his head, "I reckon they'll take after you."

"Hard to tell. We'll wait and see if they kick in time."

Brian smiled, following him about as his eyes darted from Roger's face to where their child was safely nestled inside him.

Dream come true, really.

Roger got the toast going, then some cereal on the stove. "Cream of wheat is fine, right?"

"Can we add Coco pops or something fun?" Brian looked over, "Will that make you feel worse?"

"Why on earth would you put chocolate in this?" he asked him. "Like, cinnamon sugar or honey, sure, even maple syrup, but chocolate?"

"Just to spruce things up a bit," Brian shrugged, "I wasn't buying the packs for the free toy you know."

"Well I'll put that in your portion then." He stirred the pot.

"Thanks love," Brian smiled, "I'll Google some obgyns, see if we can find one close."

"I can ask my regular doctor too, for a referral."

"That makes sense, is there anything more we can do at the moment? Or is it a waiting game?"

"Just waiting it out. Not straining myself if I can help it."

"I'll help you, seriously don't hesitate to just ask if you need me to do something, even just a silly thing."

He smiled softly. "I'll let you pamper me sometimes, dear."

"You'll let me spoil you and dote on you all the time then, with a side of occasional pampering," Brian grinned, "I won't let this go."

He chuckled softly. "Easy does it. I might get fussy about it."

"I don't care," Brian assured him, the grin still hanging from his lips, "You'll be a mum soon and that means you'll get the respect you deserve for it."

He smiled softly. "From who? Other mums?"

"From everyone, no one yells at mums," Brian reasoned, "And you'll have that too."

"Suppose so." He made them their bowls. "You know I'm gonna be a very fierce parent, of course. No one bullies my little one without getting a talking to."

"That's exactly what I expected," Brian nodded, "Bub will be so loved and protected."

"Mmhmm. Especially from knobs like that guy at your school.

"We'll make sure the baby doesn't have to witness that, not that it's a bad thing, means you have all that life experience to pass down to them, so they'll be properly prepared for the world."

Roger nodded and handed him his breakfast. He took a bite, considered it for a moment, and shook his head. "In theory, it was a grand idea, but apparently this was the wrong choice.

"So you want to try the chocolate one? Maybe the kid has better taste in breakfast than you."

"I really don't. It's… I think texture." He stood up.

"Do you want me to make you toast or something?" Brian asked, "There's fruit too if you want."

"I think I just need a minute." He took a few sips of water.

"Right, take your time babe," Brian rubbed his shoulder, "You're growing a baby."

"You got that right." He leaned back. "You eat yours before it gets cold."

"Alright," he took a spoonful, "Is it twelve weeks before we can tell people or later?"

"Past twelve weeks is usually out of the "danger zone"," Roger told him. "Maybe we wait another month, I dunno."

"At least if you've already got a bump my parents won't straight up kill you," Brian told him, "What about your folks?"

"Yeah. Don't think they're in the mood for all this." He shook his head. "Haven't talked to them in a while.

"Oh," Brian looked at him carefully, "I'm sorry, love."

He just shrugged. "It's normal, dear, especially at my age. You're a lot closer to yours in that way."

"My parents hardly want to see me nowadays, between the band and dropping out of uni it's not so great."

"You don't think they'll get past it?" He took his hand. "You're happy and successful and all."

"You know how they are," Obviously the relationship was a massive issue too, but they saw that as Roger's fault, "Anyway, I've got you, got baby soon. What more do I possibly need?"

"Food? Friends?" He poked his cheek.

"I'm literally eating," he swallowed the mouthful quickly before Roger could go in for abother poke, "and you've met most of my friends."

"Then I guess you'll be alright," he chuckled softly.

"We both will, darling," Brian smiled, taking his hand, "We always will."

He nodded and held it back, kissing his knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo
> 
> Hope you're all well, and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, as always go to their of our tumblrs to ask anything!


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you got all your papers?" They were in the health center car park, just waiting for a moment before heading into the appointment, "And your charts?"

"All in the folder." Roger flipped through it again.

"Okay, okay," Brian nodded, "This is exciting, isn't it. We'll see them today."

"I can hardly wait. Their little heartbeat will be like music."

"We could use it," Brian answered, "I mean if we sample it for a song.*

"Huh. Definitely an idea, rare but not unreasonable." He got out of the car. "C'mon, don't want to be late."

Brian followed him out, locking the car behind them. They entered the centre, waiting to sign in.

Roger went to the front, giving his I.D. and filling some things in. It seemed like the nurse half expected him to be signing in someone underage. Which wouldn't have been great, but perhaps more normal.

Brian stayed by him. He wasn't oblivious to the situation, he knew fine well that probably for the next twenty years people would assume Roger was the kids grandparent or some other idea. But he ignored it.

Roger sat beside him to wait for their turn. "It's… a little less cheerful than I imagined," he said quietly.

"It's okay, some people don't think about things like this. Doesn't mean anything, love," Brian assured him, "Different isn't a synonym of wrong."

"Mm." He gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Mr Taylor?"

"Looks like you're up," Brian helped him up, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He walked with Brian back to the room, getting on the table. Doubtful was how he'd describe the doctor's look.

"Given your age this pregnancy is considered higher risk," she told them, "Is this your first?"

Roger nodded. "It's my first, yeah. Late start, I know."

"We'll still have to do several extra scans and testing, the chance of an anomaly happening due to age increase," she explained, turning to glance at Brian "Are you the father?" 

"Yeah." 

"The social team will probably do some home checks to make sure it's a safe environment."

Roger looked a little confused. "I'm sorry? What gives them the right to do that?"

"If one or both of the parents is under twenty five they go under a different system, different tax benefits and admin," she replied, "And with an age difference it's termed as outside of the norms."

"Oh. Wonderful." He exhaled softly. "Right, they're welcome to." Not like they were going to find anything. "Can we get this underway?"

"Right," She didn't seem to like his attitude, becoming colder herself, "I'm just going to put this gel on you... Will you be attending the NCT classes?"

"Hadn't thought about it yet," he admitted. "Maybe. I mean, probably should, you think Bri?"

"If you want to, it'll be a way to just get all the information in at once," Brian nodded, "you were thinking about doing yoga anyway."

Roger nodded. "I figured that'd be a good idea."

"We'll be monitoring your blood pressure and heart rate so we can see if anything needs changed," she told them, "You can use the app to chart things down."

"Cheers, thanks." He nodded gently. Bri could help him learn that.

"Right, here we are," He pointed to a blob on the screen, "Seven weeks four days, safe position and all healthy at the moment."

"Wonderful." He smiled softly. "We can hear the heartbeat this early, right? Not too soon?"

"Yes of course," she turned a dial on it, "Heart beat is strong, but again we'll keep monitoring for signs of distress."

Roger nodded and closed his eyes. He'd just listen for a moment. It'd help him forget a bit.

Brian was watching the little blob wide eyed, hand girly holding Roger's. This was their baby, /theirs/, and their heartbeat was so ...there. It made it all so real.

"Will we be able to get some prints too?" Roger asked. "I'll pay extra if they're not covered.

"They're covered," She nodded, "But we would like to get some extra background information from you both and the household."

"Of course." Roger nodded. "We don't have anything to hide.'

"Will you both be in the baby's life? Both be active care givers or is there a deal in place?"

Roger shook his head. "We're living together and raising the child as a couple.

"We're a normal couple," Brian added, "We'll have a nursery set up and we're not far from a school for the future either."

Roger nodded and sat up a bit, starting to clean himself off.

"Right," she didn't look overly convinced, but loved on anyway, "Next appointment in four weeks, we can give you all the necessary information and leaflets at that one, as well as a more accurate date, but we're looking at the middle of June."

"Thank you very much." He got off the table.

"Anything else I need? Prenatal vitamins?"

"I'll jot down a prescription for some, and anti sickness tablets," She told them, "If something comes up from the blood work then I'll add it onto your repeat order, your prints should be at the main desk."

"Thank you very much." Roger got off the table and took Brian's hand. "I'll see you next month then.

Brian pulled him out the door. As much as Roger's age had been a problem, so had his apparently. But he could just ignore that, they'd seen their baby.

Roger was feeling more stressed than ever. Inspections and investigation of the house? Prying into their relationship whenever they felt like it? Brilliant.

"Let's just get the prints and go," Brian held onto his hand tightly, "We can sort it out at home."

Roger just nodded, taking the envelope and the prescription notes. They could go to the pharmacy tomorrow.

"We can find someone different, or do a full enquiry of actions report," Brian told him as they got into the car, "Get them out of our faces."

Roger sighed softly. "Why would anyone else be different? It'll look like we're hiding something then anyways, won't it?"

"I'm just trying to come up with something," Brian relented, "I don't want the scrutiny of strangers in the house."

"I know." He crossed his arms over himself. "I shoulda known. We can't have peace, just for being us.

"It'll be fine. We've got nothing to hide," Brian said decidedly, "And we saw Bub, that's what's important today "

"Yes. Lovely little creature." He looked at the print in his hand.

"And their heartbeat, just thumping away in there, thought I was going to cry. It's all too precious."

He managed to smile at that. "That really was something. To think that they're still alive and all.

"Of course they're alive, Rog, nothing's going to go wrong."

"I know, I know, I just meant, like… they're so tiny."

"They'll always be tiny to us," Brian reasoned, "I can't wait to meet them now."

"Well strap yourself in, you got a wait ahead of you."

"I know, but it's just exciting all this. This time next year we'll have a six month old."

"Isn't that wild?" He looked down. "All these firsts. First Christmases and Easters, first holidays at the beach. First words, crawling, steps."

"We can make them an album, catalogue all of their moments, show them how much they're loved," Brian nodded, "We can add their first scan already."

"Oh yeah. Right on the first page." He smiled. "We're gonna make them the happiest kiddo we can."

"Of course, I'll take them to see the stars and animals and everything I can," Brian promised, "And no doubt you'll tell them about cars and fashion."

"And drums," Roger added. "I'll get them some sticks adapted to their pudgy little hands."

"That's the cutest image," Brian smiled, "I'm going to take so many photos of the pair of you, my loves."

Roger smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're the best."

"You don't think it's going to be a problem right? That I'm in my twenties?"

"I really hope not. I mean. Not for the kid it won't be."

"Even when all their friends dads are in their thirties and forties and know how to fix lights and don't have to Google how to get to places?"

"Hey, at least you won't be all old and mistaken for grandpa all the time. Out of touch and everything, while all you young ones know baby shark and… whatever else."

"We're not teaching bub baby shark," Brian shook his head, "And you're not getting left behind, you're as young as you act."

"And you're as mature as you act. Relax, babe, you're gonna be fine."

"You right chief," he nodded, "Let's just go and get your things from the chemist, then home and telly?"

"Yes. Just relax and focus on what matters, us and baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"I've nearly got the software set up," Brian told them, rubbing his beard that was an attempt to look older, "Gimme two ticks." 

"So," Freddie sat down beside Roger, "Getting fucked by the next Hendrix then?"

Roger chuckled softly. "I do call him Brimi sometimes. But really, he's brilliant, Freddie."

"I think I remember him when he just had a uke, cheap plasticy thing," Freddie nodded, "He was so quiet I never thought he'd do much to be honest."

"The quiet ones are usually the gifted or the serial killers, right? I do hope I've gotten the former, I'm expecting his baby now."

"What?" Freddie choked a little on his coffee, "Does he know? Is that possible?"

"Of course." He smiled. "We'd been trying for it. On purpose."

"Blimey... Congratulations," Freddie smiled, "I suppose I'll be teaching the next generation too."

He smiled softly and nodded. "Suppose so, huh?"

"So it really is a normal relationship? I thought perhaps it was some sort of age play thing, not that there's anything wrong with that, I just didn't think you'd be that sort."

"No, no, no." He shook his head quickly. "We're a real, genuinely regular couple having our first baby."

"Thank god, that was an image I didn't want," Freddie told him, "How's everyone else taking the news?"

"Haven't told anyone yet. The medical practitioners are assholes, though. They're doing all these household inspections. They don't trust us."

"What do they expect to find? It's not like you keep the poor boy in the basement."

"Exactly." He shook his head. "It's because he's under twenty five."

"I doubt it, we were trained as teachers to come up with any excuse to check up on a kid if you thought there was something wrong, like an abusive parent or something," Freddie told him, "They'll probably clear off after about a hundred questions, making sure your really in love and all."

Roger nodded. "We got the pictures together for years. Not too long, though, nothing pedo-y."

"Lemme see," Freddie poked him, "I want gossip in your love life."

"Later." Roger got up. "You about ready, Bri?"

"Hm? Yeah, yeah just about," He called across, "Just trying to get everything connected up."

"Good lad." He kissed his cheek. "Gave Fred the baby bomb."

"Definitely wasn't expecting that from someone who was barely waist high when I first met them." Freddie chuckled. 

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Brian smiled, "It's so exciting."

Roger nodded in agreement. "Nothing I expected either. But I'm so happy. It's gonna be worth it."

"So what kinda music do you do, Mr M?" Brian asked, "We do a lot of classic rock covers and I've got a lot of material of my own half developed."

"We can certainly do classic rock," Freddie told him. "You must have similar taste to Rog, and I have a similar taste to him.

"Start with a bit of Little Richard," Roger suggested.

"Lovely," Brian smiled, tuning up for it, "I've pretty much been hogging Roger's record collection for the last couple years."

Roger smiled and twirled his sticks. "What's mine is yours."

"Sickening how lovey dovey you are," Freddie teased, "Let's get this show on the road then."

Roger counted them in and they started swinging. A Little Richard number here, Elvis there. They were properly in rhythm soon. It sounded good, they all had strong voices, Freddie particularly, and the instruments were spot on perfect. It was dead on like a proper band.

"Brilliant, loves, absolutely brilliant." Freddie set the microphone stand down. "I'd buy you a drink and a ciggie, but I'm guessing those are both big no-nos."

"Well he's pregnant and I've never been a huge fan of either," Brian shook his head, bit you're welcome for a coffee is you like."

"Fine with me." Freddie grabbed his coat.

"There's a pret just up the road, that's not too bad," Brian told them, "Rog, do you have your coat? Or do you want to drive? It might be cold out."

"I have a jacket, I'll be fine." He pulled it on.

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting a chill," Brian looked over, "At least take my scarf."

"Babe. It's not that cold. And I'm not that fragile." He kissed his cheek.

"Alright, just looking out for you and bub," Brian told him, taking his hand.

Roger held it, walking out and up the road with him and Fred. It was hardly even snowing, he had his own coat. But he was glad Brian was so protective too.

"I'm still waiting to hear back about releasing the album," Brian made some light conversation as they waited, "I know at least one of the songs is going as a single."

"Good job." Roger played with string in his pocket. "If the execs give you any shit, I'll talk them down to size."

"I think I can manage a bunch of middle aged pen pushers," Brian nodded, "It's just Sheffield that's the last hurdle."

"The worst. Always has been, bastard." Freddie shook his head. "Don't let him see vulnerability. He'll exploit every ounce of it.

"I've got nothing to hide, he already knows about me and Roger, and the baby isn't something to be ashamed of, Mr M," Brian told him, "I don't see what else he can pick on."

"Call me Freddie now, dear, you sound like a child when you address me that way. No offense."

"That just doesn't sound right," Brian shook his head, "I keep half expecting to be getting homework."

"I think it's going to take adjustment on either side, whatever you settle on." Roger rested his head on his hand. "There has to be some in between.

"I know," Brian nodded. He was trying to be more mature, trying to look older for Roger, not that the scraggly facial hair and man bun were helping in the slightest, "Are you feeling okay?"

Roger nodded. "I'll tell you if I'm not, I promise."

Brian reached for his hand under the table, giving it a little squeeze. "So you've dealt with Sheffield before then?"

"Not dealt with. Just had to be around him, that's all."

"Like I said, hopefully he won't find a way to interfere. I've got nothing for him to bite onto, no previous relationships, no family issues, nothing to cause a problem."

"Mm. You're pure, comparatively. A fresh face and all.'

"Let's just hope for the best, see if I can get a couple of small gigs out if this all."

"If we can get you in as a supporting act for slightly more notable names, that'll really boost you," Freddie told him. "I'll see whose numbers I've still got."

"Thank would help a lot, thank you.. eh, Fred," Brian nodded, "Hopefully by the end of the week I'll know about the album which should help."

"Perfect, that'll give us a reason." He grinned at Roger. "That and my backlog of embarrassing blackmail."

"I'm not getting involved with what you two have done in the past," Brian shook his head, "There's some things I don't want to know."

"Freddie's just scanned all his old polaroids into his computer," Roger told him. "Some people we went to school with got popular, at least mildly."

"Anyone I'd have heard of?" Brian raised an eyebrow.

Roger thought for a moment. "Eh… maybe? There's a band called Sweet, lead singer Brian Connoly. Glam rock a la 70s. They'd have taken off if they were born 20 years earlier."

"Blockbusters? They did ballroom blitz too?" Brian looked at him, "Yeah, dad was really into them."

Roger nodded. "Ballroom blitz was their biggest I think. Catchy tune."

"We knew Marc Bolan as well, Mark Felds at the time," Freddie added, "I always thought Roger would've fancied him if he wasn't 5"6."

Roger laughed softly. "So you think I'm all about height?"

"You telling me he doesn't look even vaguely similar to Bri?" Freddie crossed his arms, "And you did go with him to the first year dance."

Roger waved it off. "The reason we never went out again wasn't because of his height."

"Then what?" Freddie leaned in, "Come on, you have to tell me now."

"Take a hint, will you? Such words don't need to be spoken in a public place." Roger sipped his coffee.

"Oh you mean?" He flicked his pinky finger upright, "So you ended up with a bigger model."

He coughed softly. "None of your business.

"This is like the worst version of the turning up to school naked dream ever. Can we move on?"

Roger smiled softly at Brian. "Sorry, lovebug."

"It's fine, I'll just be burning electric warrior tonight."

"Oh my God." Roger chuckled. "You don't need to be jealous, he was a loser."

"I like being protective of you, batting away wannabe glam rockers," Brian smiled, "Even if they are short "

Roger smiled softly. "You're a sweetheart, you know. I love you more than I can express."

"You're carrying our bub, that's expression enough," Brian brought their hands up to kiss his knuckles, "I love you too." 

"Disgusting," Freddie interrupted them, "So - before I boak - where did you two meet?"

"Studio Christmas party," Roger replied. "As brand new as he was, he got an invite."

"I'd joined on the fifth, party was on the eighteenth," Brian added, "I didn't know what to order at the bar, never actually bought a drink before, had to ask someone who didn't look like they'd yell at me."

"I didn't realize I was so approachable till then," Roger added. "I sort of have that RBF thing going on."

"See? You do pick up acronyms and abbreviations," Brian nudged him, "And it's resting beautiful face for you."

He shook his head. "Anyways, I thought he was a handsome lad, of course, but I didn't dare make any moves. He was a kid for Christ's sake.

"I was eighteen at the time, that's adult," Brian pointed out, "We didn't start dating for nearly a year after that, most of which I spent walking on eggshells."

"Oh, how adorable," Freddie cooed. "You were both so nervous."

"Anyway, we ended up getting quite close through music, a bunch of other things clicked into place too."

Roger nodded. "Still hesitant about everything, of course. I didn't want to seem nonce-y at all, like… I would've been creeped out."

"I wasn't, I thought you were incredibly gorgeous, that if I wanted to be happy I'd have to act then."

"I'm so glad you weren't." He held his hand. "We took it a little slow at first, still nervous, but pretty soon we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

"I moved out of halls and into Roger's house after about six months, my parents found out around that time."

"I can't imagine they were thrilled." Roger shook his head. "Not happy at all.

"I can see why, but they do tend to see me too much as their baby and not as an adult," Brian commented, "I think they pretty much accused Roger of everything under the sun."

Roger squeezed Brian's hand. "It was definitely a test for us.

"We got through it," Brian added, "We always do."

"That's very sweet," Freddie said. "So you two love each other, no doubt about it."

"Of course, a baby just seemed like the obvious next step to me, Roger took some convincing."

"I still have very valid concerns, but I've decided it's certainly worth going through with." He took the print out of his wallet for Freddie. "I love the little thing to pieces already."

"I really can't wait to see you with them, Rog," Brian nudged him, "It's going to be so sweet, all the skin to skin and kissing their chubby little cheeks and hands."

"Dream come true," he agreed. "I've been connecting with some resources about positive birth, all these affirmations and breathing tips and mums saying how amazing it can actually be. Makes labor seem less scary."

"I'll be there for you too, probably won't be much help, but you're welcome to shout abuse at me."

He shook his head. "No. I'm trying to get past that. I don't want it to be that way."

"Whatever you feel you need to do to prepare, love, you do it."

He squeezed his hand softly. "What would I ever do without you?"

"You'd get a stanis stair lift," Freddie interrupted, "I'm older than you that joke doesn't work."

Roger shook his head. "Really doesn't, no. I'm quite limber for my age, I'll have you know.

"Clearly, you don't get pregnant being stiff, so to speak," Freddie smirked, "Anyway, being around young people keeps you young."

Roger nodded in agreement. "You got one too, Fred?"

"No, not one his age anyway," Freddie shook his head, "John's forty."

"John Deacon? Oh, how sweet."

"I think you probably babysat him a few times," Freddie nodded, "No wedding plans or anything yet, just a case of seeing how it goes."

"Well good luck," he encouraged him. "We'll have a double date sometime."

"Lovely," Brian smiled, "We'll have to synch our schedules at some point, you can DM when you guys are free."

"DM. That's a phrase I understand." He nodded. "Will do."

"Righty, well I hope we'll see you again soon then."

Roger nodded. "Keep up the good work, Fred, and stay in touch."

"See you soon, darlings."


	7. Chapter 7

"Babe, relax," Brian wrapped his arms around Roger as the older man sorted the table ware, "It's just tea, not the Ritz."

"No, it's your bloody parents." Roger set down the glasses. "You know they won't be happy about this, don't you?"

"That's why we distract them with the news of the album," Brian told him, "Really though, they've always wanted grandkids, and it's not like they can do much about it."

"I hope you're right, dear." He straightened up. "Looks about as good as it will, I suppose."

"It looks lovely," Brian kissed his temple, "We can order pizza or something easy for tonight if you want, you've worked hard enough for one day."

"Maybe. If the baby feels like it." He stretched a little.

"Bubs gonna be a picky eater, I'm calling it now," Brian pressed his palm to Roger's side, "Poor thing, all squashed up in there."

"The bubble is plenty bigger than they are right now," he assured him. "It won't be too snug till they're almost ready to be born. But I'll be much more uncomfortable than them."

"All about you, isn't it?" Brian teased, letting go when he heard the doorbell, "Oh shit."

"Here we go." He looked at him. "You gonna answer the door?"

"Yeah, let's just go for the least incendiary route possible, just drop it into conversation and ignore the reply if it's negative." He gave Roger a final squeeze, heading towards the door.

Roger stood by to greet them when they came in. Mr and Mrs May were happy to see Brian, of course, and to be able to snoop a bit. 

"Still so thin, dear," his mother commented. "Don't you eat properly? You must have the money for it now with how you live here."

"Is that a knock at my pretence of class?" Brian raised an eyebrow, letting then in, "No I'm eating fine, you know Roger wouldn't have it any other way."

"Right. Of course not."

"Good afternoon Ruth, Harold." Roger smiled as best he could, shaking their hands. "Always a pleasure.

"Quite," Harold eyed him, he'd always been the quieter one of the two, it was hard to tell if he liked Roger or not, "How is work?" 

"We're doing good, a lot of the projects have become quite successful now." Brian told him, "Still using Red on all of them."

Roger nodded. "You should be very proud of him. He's achieving great things. It's an honor to see."

"Not without your help, love," Brian smiled at him, leading them all towards the table, "I'll be recording more by myself at the end of this year."

"Wonderful." His mum took her place. "So everything's looking up then."

"Yeah, totally," Brian nodded. "Hopefully I'll get a more permanent record deal, looking at next year or year after for most things at the moment."

"Wonderful. As long as you can support yourself in the meantime."

"Well, um, yes," he glanced at Roger. They should probably get this over with, "Actually we have some news."

"...is it marriage?" she asked. "I don't see rings, dear."

"Not quite..." Was there a good way to say it? "We're uh... You're going to be grandparents..."

"I… Brian… you cannot be serious." Roger held his hands together under the table. 

Oh dear.

"Mum, come on, it was planned out and we've got a decent thing going on here," Brian insisted, "We've got the money, and the house has a room for them, this isn't an immature fuck up."

"For God's sake, Brian, this is too much," she told him. "You're hardly old enough to have a child, and now you've got another tether to all this ridiculousness."

"Ridiculousness? Why is it so hard for you to see I WANT this, I love Roger." Brian looked at her, "I love our baby too."

"He's gotten your emotions all mixed up now, especially with that baby in you now, like a parasite." 

"He's not carrying the baby, I am," Roger said firmly.

"And it's not a parasite," Brian crossed his arms, "I know why you think this is all early, but it's been as much my choice as his, I'm not getting dragged into something."

"It seems so unnatural," she told him. "It's hard for me to understand… Brian, you're young, you were even younger when you met him. Almost a child. And he's had so much… time, experience. He's a man in power and all."

"Mum, trust me. I didn't exactly go looking for a relationship like this, I never imagined it would work. But it happened, and I love him," Brian softened his tone, "There isn't any advantage being taken by him, he's not trying to trap me here."

She sighed softly. "Bri… I want to trust you. But I'm just… this is a big deal."

"Mum, please. Baby's gonna be your family too, even if you don't like Roger, can you just try? For me?"

"Of course I'm going to support you, dear. And your baby. It's just… give us some space to think about this. Keep us posted and all." 

"So you're… leaving? Now?" Roger looked over at them.

"I think it's best," Harold nodded, "We'll keep in touch "

"...alright." Roger sighed softly. "Thank you for coming over.'

"Mhm," Brian got up to show them out, "Please don't be too angry."

"I'm not angry, Brian." She squeezed his hand. "Just… give it some time. Make sure we're updated and all, let us know if something goes wrong."

He frowned, but didn't comment. Nothing would go wrong. It couldn't, not now. "Thanks, ma," He nodded, "Have a safe trip back."

"Take care, dear." 

Roger was already cleaning up the tea. "I guess it could've been worse."

"You're still alive, that's something," Brian sighed, "They'll come round."

Roger nodded. "It's a baby. How angry can they be at a baby?"

"I think 'parasite' was how they described it, I know they softened a bit when they realised I could just be an absent father but the implications are still there."

Roger sat back down. "It'll get better. She said they need time. I understand that."

"I guess, I don't know, I suppose I just expected to show them everything I've done and them to be proud, like a bloody child at school."

"Well it should be more that way," Roger said. "It's hard when parents don't agree with what we've chosen to do. But it's your life, alright? You're not doing anything wrong."

"You right, chief," Brian leant into him, "I'm just holding onto the past, you and bub are what matters now."

Roger put his arms around him and kissed his head softly. "It's okay to be upset, though."

"Nothings going to go wrong either," Brian added with certainty, his chin on Roger's shoulder, "I know it."

Roger nodded and rubbed his back softly. "Yeah, it'll be fine, dear."

Brian nodded, breathing in his warm scent and just staying close.

Roger held him in place, giving him a little cuddle there. He understood it had to be draining talking to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for reading, all the comments and kudos have been so so helpful! Any asks or requests head across to either of our Tumblr pages!
> 
> Pluto xx


	8. Chapter 8

Roger was just destroyed. His hands were over his face and he was almost balled up. It was heartbreaking. Everything had come crashing down.

"Babe, it's fine," Brian couldn't say how this happened, like it was a blur. But now Roger was sitting in front of him, hospital bed sheets already bloody. "It's... It's going to be fine.."

"I can't believe you got me to go through with this," he said. "You convinced me it would all be okay. You assured me. I knew it wouldn't bloody work."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he could hear his voice wobble as he spoke, "We could try again, we can still have a baby..."

"Go have a baby with someone else." He glared at him. "I'm not gonna do this again. Get out. Go and get your things out of my house.

"Roger, please, I don't want to leave you," He shook his head, "We don't need a baby, it can just be us... Please."

"No. Go on. I'm through with you." He crossed his arms, turning away.

"Roger please," He got closer, trying to take his hand, "It was my baby too."

"It's gone now," he growled. "Just get out, go!"

"No! No Roger please," Brian tried to get close again, but something was dragging him away, "Roger please."

Roger wouldn't even look at him. He just looked down at the bloody sheets, starting to cry again.

Brian was crying by then, trying to scramble back to him, calling his name helplessly as he felt himself break.

"Brian, Brian." Roger shook his arm, tethering him back into the real world. "You're mumbling and tossing around, babe, wake up.

"I'm sorry... Roger I'm sorry," Brian choked out, clutching his arm, "I didn't mean to... Roger I'm sorry, please don't... Please."

"Brian, hey." Roger brushed his hair back. "You haven't done anything. I'm alright."

"But the baby," Brian searched his eyes, "We don't have to try again, I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you."

"What?" Roger took his hand, holding it to his slightly curved belly. "Babe, the baby's right here. We're alright."

"But it happened," Brian shook his head, "I promised you it wouldn't, but it happened."

"Brian, nothing happened. You had a nightmare or something, okay?"

"But we were at the hospital, and there was blood in the sheets," he frowned, waking up more now, "It felt so real."

"I'm so sorry, love." He kissed his head. "It's over now, okay?"

"Baby's okay?" He asked, leaning into the small bump.

"Baby's okay." Roger nodded. "Sleeping as soundly as you were," he added. "And by that I mean lots of tiny flutters."

Brian relaxed at that. They were safe. He curled up, pressing his forehead to the bump, "I love you."

"I love you too, dear." Roger ran his fingers through his hair to soothe him. "Try and get some more sleep if you can, alright?"

"I'd rather not," He shook his head, "I'll just stay here and talk to bub. They can hear voices, right?"

"Uh… not for a few more months, but you're welcome to talk to them now anyways."

"I just want them to know they're loved, that they mean the world to me."

He smiled softly. "I'm sure they'll never doubt it, not with a sweet papa like you."

"And a loving mama like you," he echoes, "I can't bear the thought of losing them, not ever."

He shook his head. "We won't, babe. We won't."

"I believe you," He nodded, "What time is it? Did I wake you?"

"Three twenty two. Yeah, you did a bit ago, but don't worry. I wasn't fully asleep from my last bathroom trip."

"I'm sorry I'll let you get some sleep," Brian told him, "Have a lie in tomorrow if you can."

"It's fine, babe." He kissed his head.

***

"Reviews," Brian was flicking through the paper in the morning, sat in bed as Roger woke up, "Couple of good ones so far."

"Oh yeah?" Roger smiled softly. "Who's my rockstar? Hm?"

"Oh shush, I've got enough people genuinely believing I'm going to bring back the seventies without adding you to it."

"Hey, I gave you a foot in the door and you ran with it. You can't give me credit for this." He kissed his cheek.

"According to the daily mail you wrote all of it," He smirked, handing over the red top, "I've not had a chance to read through it properly, they've definitely got my age wrong anyway."

"Oh yeah?" He scooted closer. "Younger or older d'you reckon? Depends on the angle."

"They've gone for teenage, using pictures from about five years ago, I wouldn't take it too seriously, you know what they're like."

"Am I mentioned in this?" Roger asked him. "Or are we lowkey enough to not make the page?'

"umm," he flicked through the pages quickly, "Yeah, yeah they think you're very much the mastermind behind everything."

"...let me see." Roger took the paper from him. "How bad is it?"

Brian reluctantly showed him the paper, "It's the daily mail, Rog, I wouldn't take any of it seriously."

Roger started to read it over. "Ugh, rubbish. It doesn't read well, apparently I'm well into my fifties."

"Just ignore it, they mention the baby but I don't think they know about it much."

"Are we going to have to say something?" he asked him. "Make an announcement?"

"I can post something on Instagram, just saying that you're pregnant and nothing much else, they don't need any more details."

Roger nodded. "That's fair. Just so no one makes anything up."

"They'll still make things up, I've heard just about every rumour imaginable, but it should mean that people get less curious."

"We can only hope." He rested his hand on the bump.

"Don't pay them any heed, most of them just want to work out ulterior motives that aren't there."

He got out of bed carefully. "I'm going to shower myself clean of all this."

"Right, I'm just going to finish reading these up, might join you if I have time."

"Alright." He kissed his forehead. "Take your own advice and don't take it to heart."

"I won't, I'm the man of the house, I can take a few insults."

He smiled a little at that. "If you say so, sir." He grabbed his clothes and walked off.

***

They'd been chatting as they made their way back home, but their conversation slowly died off when he noticed the reporters. "Babe, come on."

Roger nodded, stepping closer to his side and nearly linking arms with him. He really wanted to be home now. He didn't feel at all comfortable being approached. 

"Brian, was this baby planned? Is Roger managing at his age? Boy or girl?"

Brian stayed quiet, shielding Roger from it all, they just had to get through and they'd be fine, they were right next to the tube station.

He'd try something more pointed then. "What do you have to say about the rumors of manipulation? Is it true you and Rog started sharing a bed when you were seventeen?"

"That's not true at all, we met when I was nineteen." Brian told him quickly, knowing that it would be a lot worse if he stayed quiet.

"Right, of course. And nothing ever felt strange about dating a man twenty five years your senior? No trouble in bed I assume?"

"None of your business." Brian pulled Roger as close to him as possible.

Roger was almost hiding against his side. This made him feel so uncomfortable he could hardly stand it. 

"So that's a confirmation? Was your baby conceived through a transplant, a donor?"

"It would still be none of your business if they had been," they were just at the gates, he could feel Roger trembling in his arms.

"Why are you guys being so private about all this? What have you got to hide?"

"Our private lives, perhaps?" Brian snapped, shoving the man's arm away from them.

"Oi, easy does it," he said. "The people want answers."

"Couldn't be further from my problem," Brian dismissed, "Now I'd very much like to be able to take my pregnant boyfriend home without the harassment."

"You're a celebrity, you owe everything to the public."

"I owe you nothing," Brian shook his head, "Just get lost."

"That's your final word, really?"

"Yep," Brian didn't look at him, "Go find some other scandal."

"Right. Cool, mate." He stalked off as the doors shut.

"Fucking hell," Brian sighed, "No doubt that'll be everywhere by tonight."

"Horrible. Horrible people." Roger shut his eyes, still hiding in his side.

"Hey, hey baby it's okay," Brian rubbed his back, "They can't do anything, there's just us."

He hugged his side tight. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too," Brian kissed his head, "I wish I could keep them away from you."

He nodded a little. "That makes two of us."

"We'll have to do something so it doesn't happen to bub, I don't want them to suffer because of me."

He shook his head. "No, we can't let them be harassed like that."

"I'll keep you two safe, okay? We can clear up the confusion about the age gap on a post and none of the other questions are relevant."

He nodded. "Yeah. You're good with words and social media stuff."

"Hopefully, we don't need more people assuming the wrong things."

He nodded, resting his hand on his side. "They've gotten all fussy now, poor thing."

Brian's hand joined his, "Hello, bub, you good in there? No, we don't like reporters much either."

"Such an active little thing. I'm not looking forward to when these kicks turn painful."

"Hopefully they don't pick up the tall gene, for your sake," Brian smiled, "I bet they'll pick up your eyes and smile though."

"I wouldn't mind the eyes actually. Maybe I can see what you see in them if it's through the baby."

"And I'd get to see two sets of the prettiest eyes in the world."

He blushed softly. "So sweet."

"Do you want to find out the gender at the next scan? They said it would be optional."

He nodded. "I do think it's a boy, though."

"I wouldn't mind any way," Brian smiled, "A little boy who will run around with toy cars and Lego bricks, or a girly who'll paint and play in the garden."

"They're going to enjoy cars regardless of their gender," he decided. "And I'd have a tea party with my baby boy any day of the week too. Just can't let Freddie come in and start making a mess with makeup and too big dress up clothes."

"You say that, but if they end up being artistic they'll love having him as an uncle," Brian pointed out, "I mean you must've had a make up stage."

"I... well, not totally. I mean, sometimes you do it to be professional. I won't say I NEVER wore drag-"

"You have to show me," Brian cut him off, "There's no way I'm not seeing you in drag."

Roger chuckled softly. "There are pictures at home. A few videos."

"That's just about made my day,"Brian grinned, "Any chance you still have the get up?"

"God, no, that was thirty pounds ago or something anyways."

"Pretty please?" Brian insisted, "For me?"

"I don't have any, I swear," he stepped off the tube with him. "But I'll show you the imagery tonight."

Brian grinned, "I really must pester you more often."

"Little weasel." He squeezed his hand, walking him back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to the final chapter!

"So what else did you get up to that's fun? I still haven't seen many pictures of you."

"You're not missing much," he told him. "Sincerely. I was just making the most of it I guess."

"Still, you saw my embarrassing moments, like getting drunk and my twentieth birthday, I didn't get to see yours."

"One step at a time," he said softly. "Drag will be enough adventure for tonight, come on."

"Alright, I'm not complaining," Brian told him, "Let's just get home."

They got home before too long. Roger stuck a lasagna in the oven to heat up for a few hours (thank God he remembered to thaw it). He sat on the sofa with him, opening up his laptop and going through some things. "Freddie had a lot of thingies transferred to digital or whatever."

"What year is this from?" Brian asked as they were loading, "Open them in Adobe so you can slide between them."

"Uh… let me think back." He clicked carefully on the programs. "Gotta be mid nineties, like… '95. So I was your age, give or take a year." He pointed them out. "That's Fred with the huge fake tits, and there's me. Naughty school girl I was."

"Bloody hell," Brian studied the photo, "Not gonna lie, I'd have done you wearing that."

"Oh you." He chuckled softly, going through a few pictures. "I really did think I was something for a hot minute there."

"You definitely looked great," Brian nodded, still just taking in everything on the screen, "Quite frankly I'm offended you've been hiding these away."

"Here's a music festival. Screams nineties, doesn't it?"

"It's so strange not seeing everyone holding a phone," Brian nodded, "And the low waist jeans."

"What a look," Roger agreed. "Who was playing then? Uh… oh, it's Glastonbury. We saw loads of gigs, Oasis, Offspring, Veruca Salt, Weezer, The Cure. We were there more for the atmosphere than the bands, but me and Fred saw some great solo shows too."

"That is so cool though, you guys got to see the best line up of the era," Brian pointed out, "First gig I ever went to was bloody Justin Bieber. I blame Gwil for that."

He couldn't help laughing. "Oh my word."

"And our mums went with us, the whole thing was terrible," Brian cringed, "2009 wasn't a great year."

"You poor thing," he chuckled. "I can't see you jamming out to that scene at all."

"That man has an appalling taste in music," Brian nodded, "Same year I tried to cut my own hair."

"Regrets. We all have some." He shook his head. "Mine was green once, by accident."

"Brilliant," Brian smiled, "At least it wasn't something permanent like a tattoo."

"Mmhmm. I'm sure there's a picture of that somewhere too."

"You should print these, make a scrapbook for them," Brian told him.

"For the baby? Not of this stuff." He gently rubbed his stomach. "They don't need to know about this stuff, not for a long time.'

"For yourself, so you can look back on all the fun times before you settled down."

"Oh. Right." He nodded. "Fred would be good at that. He'll have more blackmail to sort through."

"I was trying to get some photos out of him a few days ago, but he reckons he still has photos from school trips I went on so I didn't want to risk it."

"I'll bother him about it at tea. All of it. Why was he taking pictures of you at school, though? FaceBook?"

"The teacher parent page, yeah," Brian nodded, "We went on a few different trips overnight and they kinda had to keep the adults updated, make sure we all got phone calls like in a prison film."

"Well now I can just look up the page, I know what you look like." He smiled. "Helps me picture the kid a bit more."

"Really? I kinda looked like the default setting on a game though," Brian shrugged, "I mean if you want bad photos you could just DM my mum."

"I'm not going to risk starting anything with her."

"She's warmed a tiny bit, she was asking if we wanted anything from the attic brought to us, I said maybe the baby monitor system 'cause it had a camera, but only if it all still worked."

"Well that's a start." He looked down at the bump. "It'd be nice for bean to have a set of grandparents."

"Is there no chance your parents are going to warm to it? How much do they know about us?"

"Darling, my parents haven't liked me since I was like fifteen years old and I wanted to be somebody. It's not going to change now that they're in their seventies."

"I'm so sorry, baby," Brian squeezed his hand, "You deserved so much better."

"Thanks." He looked back at him. "I have my found family. That's better for me.'

"I'm glad, you know we could always seal the deal."

"You mean get married?"

"Yeah... I was going to ask properly, but I thought you'd probably say no."

He nodded. "I was already planning to spend the rest of my life with you."

"We can spend the rest of our lives together," Brian corrected, "I'll ask properly then, I'll get you a nice ring and everything."

"You're a dream come true." He kissed his cheek.

"I love you, way more than I think you realise."

"I love you too, with every bit of my being."

"That's cheating, you've got a being inside your being," Brian joked.

He chuckled softly. "I loved you before that too, and I'll love you after."

"Me too," Brian smiled, "You know I got a strange feeling when I first saw you, like I knew you'd become the most important thing in my life."

"Really?" He smiled softly.

"Why'd you think I spent most of that party trying to talk to you?"

"Because you were young and confused and didn't have friends yet, to be honest.'

"Partly, I just kinda wanted to impress you, pure simping," Brian admitted, "I thought at least if there was no chance I could pretend I was drunk."

"God, you're adorable." He squeezed his hand softly.

"So it wasn't love at first sight for you then?"

"Well I certainly developed something, but I didn't ever see this."

"Understandable, it's a lot to put yourself though, especially with most criticism being about the ages."

He nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't be too obvious or anything."

"I can't imagine what you were going through mentally those first few months," Brian kept his hand on Roger's, "It can't have been easy."

"A lot of conflict. I really thought I was in the wrong. And that I had no chance.'

"I'm so glad you stuck by it," Brian told him, "You've made me so so happy."

"You make me happier than I thought I'd end up being, especially at this age." He laced their fingers together gently.

"I'd love you even if you were ninety," Brian assured him, "The difference only means we have to have kids sooner rather than later, nothing else."

"Guess so. Well, there are other differences, but none of them make me love you less.

"What other differences?" Brian pouted, "Is this cause I don't know how to use the slow cooker?"

Roger snorted. "No, that's something you choose not to learn. Other generational things, nothing major."

"Good to know," Brian smiled, "Don't worry, I judge you for getting excited about storage."

"What?" He shrugged. "I like efficiency.

"IKEA makes me want to die," Brian huffed, "I don't have time for all that."

"What's wrong with you? IKEA is a blessing."

"It's awful, it's like a holding pen for sad cupboards. I swear I went through every wardrobe in it once to trying to find Aslan while you looked at three candles that looked the same."

Roger shook his head. "You have to go there to browse."

"You just walk about looking at the same thing in different shapes, it's agony "

"And for some people, that's incredibly relaxing. "

"You're weird," Brian decided, "I still love you though."

"Same here, string bean." He kissed his cheek.

"I object to string bean," He poked him, "I'm just... lean."

"And that rhymes with bean, so what?"

"I'd look weird with muscles, all I'm saying," Brian shook his head, glancing at his phone, "Looks like the reporter already ratted."

Roger sighed softly. "You better get something together then."

"Don't read it, Rog," Brian warned, "Just trust me, stay away from the internet for the next few days."

Roget nodded and set his phone on silent. "I'll take your advice.

"Thank you," Brian kissed his temple, "I'll send out something simple, nothing that'll get me in trouble."

"That's my love." He smiled softly and got up. "I'll go check on dinner."

"Thanks, babe," Brian nodded, "You're the best."

"You are, though." He poked him gently.

"No you," Brian swatted him lightly, "Especially after those pictures you showed me, you're the best."

He chuckled softly. "Many more where they came from."

"Is that a promise, dear?" Brian smirked.

"We'll see."

Brian smiled, yes he had to deal with the media onslaught, but it was worth it.

***

He tried to be quiet as he got into the house, well after two in the morning now. The gig had been longer than he expected and a quick trip to pick something up from the jewellers had made him later than he'd realised. Hopefully Roger was already asleep.

Between his thoughts and the baby that made it difficult to get much sleep at all, he happened to be on the sofa, the TV on quietly in the background. Roger looked over when he walked in. "How was it? Exciting?"

"Jesus, you scared the living daylights out of me," Brian startled, "Yeah, yeah the gig was good."

"Wonderful." He rubbed his side. "You need to go shower? Or do you wanna sit down?"

"I'm good, it was an open venue, more chilly than anything else," Brian settled by his side, "Little one keeping you up?"

He nodded a little. "Be keeping us both up soon."

"I know, I can't wait," he smiled, hand reaching out to the bump like usual, "Can't wait to be able to give bub a cuddle."

"I wish I could've come to the show," he said softly. "Probably would have if I were a bit younger."

"None of that, it would have been too busy and too long for you being pregnant," Brian shook his head, "It's on iPlayer anyway."

"It's not the same thing." He sighed softly. "I'm getting too old for all of it anyways. I'll complain about loud music soon.”

"Nonsense, Roger," Brian took his hand, "You're still young, we've still got years ahead of us. And you'd never complain about volume, I know you."

"Brian. I'm going to be fifty in three years. You gotta be a bit real with that information.”

"So? We'll have a toddler by then, maybe even another baby, we'll be like every other other young family".

"No we won't, Brian. There's always gonna be something off. I'm going to try and be young for these kids, but realistically, how much longer can I run around?"

"Plenty long enough, and even if you couldn't, loads of people can't. They'll understand. They'll love you so much."

"Then they’re gonna get bullied at school about it," he imagined. "And they're gonna start resenting me. Then you will.”

"They won't get bullied, they won't resent you and neither could I. Not ever." Brian insisted, "I love you, I could never do otherwise."

"I love you too, Brian. I just can't see us not having these problems.”

"Every relationship has problems, but we'll work through them," Brian told him, "I bet once you see the baby none of these things will matter."

"I hope you're right, Bri… I wish I could be as sure as you."

"I am right. I'm always right," Brian smiled, leaning in to kiss his forehead, "I was going to ask in the morning, but now is better..." He dropped off the sofa onto one knee, getting a box out of his pocket.

"Bri… oh, Brian..." Roger couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Roger, I've loved you from the very first moment I saw you, and I'll love you forever onwards. I know there's obstacles and challenges in our way, but there's no one else I'd rather face them with, I am so happy that you're giving us our child soon, and I can't thank you enough for the love you've given me. Please do me the honour of marriage..?"

Roger nodded quickly. He pulled him into a tight hug as soon as he could.

"Really?" Brian held onto him, "Really really?"

"Yes, really. I'd be honored.'

"Thank you. Thank you so much. We'll be a proper family soon, huh? Could get the three kids and a cat we talked about."

"Mmhmm. We're on the right track for it."

"Rog, if it never happens, if we can only manage one kid, don't feel disappointed or as if you've failed, okay?" Brian looked at him, settling back up onto the sofa, "If it really ends up meaning a lot we can adopt or something, but I'd be more than happy with just this little one.”

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," he decided. "We have this one to keep us busy now."

"Of course," Brian nodded, eyes watering a little, "Are they kicking much?"

"Not right now. They've settled down a little." He pressed on a spot softly. "They are upside down, but that's sort of how they'll be now."

"Poor thing, probably wants to come out and meet everyone already," He smiled, "Getting all bored cooking for the next two months."

"Mm, I think they're a lot more comfortable than me," he told him. "Still got some room to grow and all."

"Do you want me to rub your back? Try to get some of the knots out so the two of you can sleep comfy tonight?"

"I'd love that, dear." He got off the sofa. "You wanna move up to bed?"

"You decide, wherever is best for your back."

"I'll head upstairs then and get comfortable."

Brian followed him up, grabbing some cream and a heating pad for him on the way.

"My first night being pampered by my fiance." He smiled and settled on the bed on his side.

"First of many," Brian sat behind him, "I'll never stop pampering you."

Roger held a pillow to keep comfortable. "Such a sweetheart."

"Tell me if I accidentally scratch you, my nails are a bit rough from the strings." Brian told him quietly, gently working on his lower back.

"I don't mind your calluses. They give you more personality. I know guitarists who used cheese graters to try and get that effect."

"I'm trying to go a bit easier and wear clear acrylics, save them from coming off completely like they used to."

"You poor thing. So dedicated."

"As long as I don't hurt you is all that matters."

"Not a bit, love." He was relaxing as he rubbed. "Loosening me up."

"Hmm," he kept at it, kissing Roger's shoulder, "anything for you."

***

"Good morning, little dove." Roger brushed over the newborn's cheek as he softly cooed at them, barely opening his eyes. "You slept well, didn't you? Well, after a little three am snack you did. But you seem very comfy now."

"Sweetest boy," Brian smiled, looking at them both, "He's really taken after his Mama, all that Blonde hair."

"I wonder if it'll darken when it falls out." He kissed his tiny hand when it reached towards him. "Yes, you. You're still the center of attention, don't worry.”

"We'll have to dress him up all smart in that new onesie Fred sent, we could do it for your birthday today if you want," Brian let the baby wrap their hand around his thumb, "handsome fella."

"Seems like a good occasion for it." Roger nodded, letting the baby grab onto his thumb, “Almost forgotten it all with everything.”

“Well you’ve hit fifty with grace and beauty, that’s for sure,” Brian grinned, “Couldn’t love you more.”

He smiled softly, looking up when the door opened. A girl with slightly wavy brownn hair and a little blonde curly daughter followed. The older one was just about three, the younger one eighteen months. 

"Is Felix sleeping?" The older one, Nova, asked in a loud whisper, while the younger tried to climb onto the side of the bed.

"He's just woken up for a while," Brian helped Maggie up, letting her lie between him and the baby before sitting up a bit so Nova could sit in his lap, "He's just chilling for now.”

"Baby," the littler one spoke, softly patting his chest. 

"Yeah, honey, he is a baby." Roger nodded in agreement.

"You can hold him if you want, but you have to be very gentle," Brian told her, they were on the bed anyway, they'd be safe enough, "Just give him a little cuddle."

"Mmhmm." Roger helped Maggie up in his lap, then little Felix. "Here. Precious, isn’t he?"

"Tiny," She held the baby (with Roger helping her) and pecked at his forehead, "Feli."

"Good girl." He kissed her head. "Felix is lucky to have a sister like you.”

"What does he do?" The eldest of the three asked. 

"At the moment he's very little," Brian told her, "But he can cuddle with you whenever you want, and in a few weeks you can help him with tummy time."

"He'll be doing a lot of crying and sleeping this next little while," Roger added. "But he'll sprout up before you know it. You two certainly have.'

"Hard to believe it's been three years," Brian smiled, sweeping back some of Nova’s hair, "Six since I met your mum, dream come true."

"Wild stuff," Roger agreed. "Come so far since then."

"Mhm, three beautiful little munchkins being the best part of it all," Brian nodded, "Then probably the wedding and new house."

"Mmhmm." He rubbed Felix's chest to keep him calm when he started squirming. "He might need another feed soon.

"I can get the girls' breakfast made while you do," Brian nodded, "Let you have some mum and baby bonding time."

"Thank you, dear." Roger gave him a kiss. "Maggie, Nova, go with Daddy and watch Peppa while he makes your eggs.”

Brian scooted out, putting Maggie on his hip and holding Nova's hand, "I'll bring you up some cereal in a bit, love.”

"Perfect." Roger adjusted Felix gently, opening his shirt. "See you soon, girls."

They waved at him, heading down for food. Brian grinned, listening to their childish chatter, dreams come true really.

It was Roger's too. Nursing little Felix in bed, he hadn't seen himself there three years ago. But he wouldn't trade it for anything now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you so much for reading, it really does mean a lot to us that people have enjoyed it, all of the comments and kudos mean the world.
> 
> Love, Pluto.
> 
> ***
> 
> Thanks for all the support guys. We really do appreciate all the kudos and comments. I hope you keep seeing what you like from our output. And it's always okay to pop into Pluto's inbox and ask questions/give prompts based on any of our fics. We love getting the feedback. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading.
> 
> (From Softnsquishable)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of that, more to come soonish.
> 
> Also I've done some new spacing, don't know if that makes it clearer to read or anything but see how it goes.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome, thank you very much for reading!


End file.
